Gaara's mischievous plan
by Nexuseragon
Summary: A new student comes to Konoha high school and Temari instantly falls for him.Seeing that he’s completely oblivious,Gaara does everything to make his sister happy.I won’t tell you the pairings yet.Rating for future chapters and swearing.
1. Prologue

**Gaara's mischievous plan**

Summary: A new student comes to Konoha high school and Temari instantly falls for him. Seeing that he's completely oblivious, Gaara does everything to make his sister happy. I won't tell you the pairings yet. :P

„blah" talking

'blah' thinking

'**blah' **inner somebody talking

---Prologue: A really handsome new student---

"Ugh...Cough cough..."

HE involuntarily kneeled on the ground and fell on his hands...

Shiver...

A spasm in HIS body caused him to cough again, this time blood...

Shiver...

Cold sweat appeared on HIS forehead...

Pain arrived soon too...

Every cell in his body hurt...but HE wouldn't cry.. No! HE promised himself that long ago... besides, HE wasn't a child anymore, was he?

HE fell completely to the ground and HE consciousness began to slip away. HE only faintly heard the door...

The incomer's eyes widened in surprise and fear. She loudly screamed HIS name while running to his side...

Before he became completely unsconscious, HE muttered: "Heh, stupid bastard..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Mendokusei..."

"What's up, Shika? Week just started and you're complaining already?" said Kiba.

Sasuke just smirked...

"Good morning to all. Especially you, Uchiha." greeted them all Neji.

Not that they were hating each other, but they thought it made them cool. That thought was supported by rather many rabid fangirls and fanboys. Yes, fanboys.

And Sasuke's most devoted ones (much to his dismay) just arrived. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kuuuun!" exclaimed both of them and ‚jumped' on him.

"Get the hell off my neck, Sakura. Don't pull on my hair, Ino!"

Unfortunately, they didn't obey.

Riiiiing

"Mendokusei..."

Sasuke unlike Shikamaru sighed with relief and pointed out, that they should go to their seats.

"But Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei's always late, so there's no need to hurry and to part with my precious Sasuke-kun!" replied ‚cutely' Sakura.

A deep voice interrupted her rant: "Well, this time I am not late, so please take a seat, Sakura, Ino."

"Kakashi-sensei?!" cried rather loudly everybody... except Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru of course.

Sakura had eyes big as saucers and lamely stuttered: "B-b-b-but how is that even

p-p-possible? You aren't late?"

Kakashi flashed her a grin and answered her question happily: "Ano... I came early to introduce you all a new student. He got transferred here from the High school of Yondaime Hokage. Be nice to him, okay?" After that last sentence, Sasuke snorted. He was never nice!

"You can come in now!" called Kakashi

The door slided open and in the class entered high blond with heaven blue eyes and what was most weird, there were six whisker like lines on his cheeks, three stripes each. His hair, colored like sun was defying gravitation and spiked in every direction. He had two bands on the sides of his face that reached down to his jaw the hair covered his whole forehead too. His body (from what they could see) was muscular, but not too bulky.

'Whoa... He's... He's gorgeous!' ran in head of every student in the class with the addition of: 'He's even prettier than Sasuke-kun/Neji-kun... Huh?! What the hell am I thinking? I love only Sasuke-kun/Neji-kun!!' in the heads of Sasuke's/Neji's fangirls and fanboys (let's call them fans from now, ok?).

Even Sasuke couldn't help but blush. He tried very hard not to, because Uchihas do not blush. No success though.

A thought struck Sakura: " I think I saw these whisker marks in a book. Hmm... I've gotta find that..."

Naruto (As you've surely guessed) looked around the class and saw a fat boy, a boy with pineapple like head and lazy look on his face, a calm boy with shades, a boy with red marks on his face and long canines, a boy with purple facepaint, a boy with weird bowl haircut and thick eyebrows, a boy with strange white/lavender eyes without pupils, a boy with a lot of eyeshadows and no eybrows AND a red ‚Ai' tattoo on his forehead.

But there were also blushing people. A pink haired girl a blonde with ponytail, a girl with those lavender eyes and a girl with two buns. They were all equally red.

He even saw a blushing boy! He had black bangs with a tint of blue. And who seemed to blush the most was a blonde girl with four ponytails and blue-green eyes.

And a lot of others who aren't that important...

"Mendokusei... Another heartthrob amongst us..." Shikamaru lazily complained...

'Well... surely an interesting bunch of people here.' thought Naruto.

'WAIT! REWIND! Did I really see blushing people?!' Only that though thought surprised Naruto to no end.

You see, not that he wasn't handsome, no... as the girls' hormone influenced minds said, he was gorgeous. So why was he so surprised with that little reddish taint on a lot of faces? In fact, in his school nobody let alone girls approached him... they were scared and hated him, because they knew of IT.

"Please introduce yourself," interrupted Kakashi both sides train of thoughts.

Naruto replied with a small grin and: "Okay!"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. As you probably know, I was transferred here from the High school of Yondaime Hokage, and that's because I moved. My likes are ramen and my most favourite is probably chicken miso, my second favourite food is dango. I also like to have a lot of friends"

'Yeah, lot of friends my ass. How could I like it if I hadn't any.' thought Naruto.

"I hate Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi seemed clearly hurt when he heard that. Despite that, Naruto continued: "And I also don't like dumb people who can't get truth in their head because they don't like it and people who think they know another people, when in fact don't know a single think about them. And most of all I hate glares that are given to me."

"Now you, class. Only names please, to make it short." commanded Kakashi the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody who knows the people in this class can (People from Naruto) skip this part

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took the possibility right away: "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My family owns a really big company so" "Hey Sasuke! We want to introduce too! My name is Sabaku no Temari." that was the blonde with four ponytails. She flashed him a grin.

Naruto was a little surprised at the name: "You don't have a surname?"

The answer came with even larger grin: "Nah, we don't. Our ancestors came from desert so they called themselves like that."

"Cool!" Temari blushed.

Buns girl: "Kumaneko TenTen"

Lavender eyes girl: "Hyuuga Hinata"

Ponytail blondie: "Yamanaka Ino"

Pink haired girl: "Haruno Sakura"

Ai tattoo boy: "Sabaku no Gaara"

"You're Temari's brother?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Naruto was startled: ‚They don't even look similar!'

Lavender eyes boy: "Hyuuga Neji"

"You're Hinata's relative, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. That is easily recognizable. We have the same eyes. Anyone could find the relation between us. There is no need for you to point out clear things."

Naruto scowled. He quickly made his opinion on this guy: ‚Jerk.'

Bowl haircut boy: „Yosh! I shall now introduce myself to Naruto-kun, because Flames of Youth burn brightly in him!!! My name is Rock Lee!" Naruto and the whole class just winced.

Purple facepaint boy: "Sabaku no Kankuro"

Naruto quickly recovered to be surprised again: "Another sibling?"

"Yeah, we call ourselves The Sand siblings." Kankuro amusingly (not that it was visible under the facepaint) replied.

Shades boy: „Shino. Aburame Shino."

Lazy boy: "Nara Shikamaru"

Fat boy: "I'm not fat!!! Just a little chubby!"

Naruto was taken back. 'How did he know what I was thinking?'

"The name is Akimichi Chouji by the way." Then he returned to munching his chips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the remaining students introduced themselves. Kakashi pointed out seat for him. It was between Sasuke and Temari. The only problem was, that there were books.

"You can't sit here," said grumpily. He was embarrassed. That Naruto boy made him, Uchiha Sasuke blush!

"And why not?" Apparently, Naruto was trying to play nice, but was clearly impatient.

"Because my books are sitting here, dumbass."

'Okay, two can play this game.'

But before he could say something, he heard somebody speak and defend him: „Shut the hell up, Sasuke and get your books of Naruto-kun's table!"

Sasuke grunted, but didn't comply her 'order'. In the same time, Naruto was astonished. 'Nobody ever stands up for me. Never! And she even called me Naruto-kun. That's so nice of her...' while he thought that, his eyes reflected softness, thankfulness and a little sadness.

When Temari saw that look, she blushed. But then she remembered what the Uchiha said and huffed.

"It's okay, Temari-san. I know exactly what to do," smirk.

**BANG! **

In a split second, Naruto threw the books on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke stood up, clearly angered and was decided to kick his butt, gorgeous or not.

"Now, now, calm down, please. Let us begin with the lesson, okay?"

The lesson and four another ones went uneventful with continuous oogling from Sasuke and Temari. When the lunch break commenced, the class was pretty amazed how smart Naruto was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch break...

"Naruto-kun! Come sit with us!" called him Temari. There were only Gaara, Temari and Kankurou at the table. The other tables around were empty, even if it was clear, that the cafeteria was overcrowded.

"No! Naruto-kun, sit with us, everybody's here! Don't sit with the freaks! See? Nobody is sitting there!" said Sakura with a slight smirk and thought. ‚Mmm, this is surely making him sit with us...'

Naruto bowed his head slightly and shadow hid his eyes.

'What's wrong with him?' wondered Sakura.

Naruto lifted his head and threw a hateful glare towards her.

"Listen to yourself! I don't think they're more freaks than you or me! In fact, I think, that you're more freak than them. You fucking talk about something you don't know a single thing about! Not to mention your billboard forehead! I will sit with them rather than sit with you!"

Sakura was on the verge of crying.

Everybody was shocked and their jaws were parted.

'He was completely different!'

'His voice was lower and it had a little growling in it!'

'Did I saw a glint of red in his eyes?!'

'I clearly saw his eyes red!'

Sasuke looked coldly at Sakura.

"You ruined my... I mean our chance to sit with Naruto!"

With that, Sakura ran out of the cafeteria crying and Ino ran after her.

"Mendokusei..."

Everybody scolded and glared at Sasuke that forcefully, that even he looked ashamed.

But their attention reversed back to Naruto, who was sill radiating aura of killing intent.

He slowly walked to the Sand siblings' table and sat down.

Awkward silence...

"Hi guys! You don't mind, if I sit with you, do you?"

To say, that everybody was shocked by his sudden change of attitude would be an understatement. They nearly literally had jaws on the table.

Temari recovered fairly quickly and answered: "Uhm, no! Sit with us, please!"

Then Naruto began inhaling his ramen.

It took all of Temari's courage to ask shyly: "Uhm, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" replied Naruto, still happily devouring his bowl.

"Why did you stand for us? It's not like we know each other very well and we're not exactly popular either. You could've sat with them, their group is more respected here, and there are lot of pretty girls there and..."

Naruto cut her in mid-sentence: "Enough of that, Temari-san. First of all, as I said in my introduction, I hate people, who think they know another people, when in fact they don' know a single thing, second I hate when for something as small and pitiful like sitting at some table, she had insulted you. And third, I think, that you're the most pretty here."

Naruto ended his monologue with a grin and Temari blushed profusely.

"We appreciate, that you've defended us," said Gaara calmly with a hint of thankfullness in his voice.

"Attention, please! May Uzumaki Naruto immediattely get into the director's office."

"Hm? What's wrong? did you already do something?" wondered Temari.

Naruto flashed her another grin and retorted: "Nah, It's okay. the director probably wants to deal with something about my transfer."

"Shouldn't you be going now?" asked him Gaara.

"Oh! Shit, gotta go! See ya on the next subject!" with that, Naruto dashed off.

Everybody sweatdropped.

Kankurou, who was until now silent, had now spoken: "So, what do you think of this Naruto guy?"

Gaara considered his opinion of him a little and then showed one of his true smiles. "I like him. He stood up for us, even if he didn't know anything of us. I think, we'll be friends."

Now Temari was up: "He's cute!" She giggled. "And he's really nice and smart too."

'Hmm, seems like somebody's developing a crush on our blonde boy, hehe.' mused Kankurou happily.

He summed up their thoughts too: "So we've all settled, that he's nice and we like him, okay?"

Little did Kankurou know, that the same topic was discussed at the other table...

Konoha teams' table:

It was Kiba, who asked the identical question: "So, what do you think of this Naruto guy?"

TenTen blushed immediately again and said: "He's really cute, smart, nice and cheerful. I might hit on him." TenTen giggled.

Hinata spoke up timidly: "Ano... I agree with TenTen-chan..."

Sasuke just 'hmphed'. "He's just a hyperactive blond idiot"

'**Not to mention he's handsome too, hehehe'**

'What?! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my head?!"

'**I am simply you, Sasuke-kun. More precisely your inner demon, kukuku'**

Everybody was surprised when Sasuke shaked his head out of nowhere.

Shikamaru and Neji smirked, then snickered and the snicker had grown to a full blown laughter. Even Shino with his cool demeanor smirked.

"What the hell is so funny, huh?!" retorted Sasuke coldly, but clearly angrily as the answer of the laugh.

"Mendokusei... It's obvious, by the looks your giving him. It's obvious, that you're in denial too..."

Sasuke looked shocked and angered in the same time and shouted: "Urusai! Don't you dare to say anything!"

Chouji, TenTen and Hinata understood quickly and smirked.

Few minutes later...

"Sou ka! Sasuke is gay! Ewww, that's gross!" yelled Kiba.

Everybody except Sasuke laughed.

"Yosh! Flames of Youth burn brightly in you, Sasuke-kun! flames of love burn brightly in every forms!"

Now, everybody sweatdropped.

In the meantime...

Naruto was walking down the corridor leisurely, with hands behind his head and whistled. He arrived at the director's office a few minutes later. He grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"Heeee?! You are the director?!"

End of Prologue

A/N: Let me know if you see any mistakes. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here! Man, how I would like to own Naruto and change him from idiot to super hot sex idol:P

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

'**blah' **inner Sasuke

---Chapter 2: New friends---

"Tsunade-oba-chan?! Nani?! You're the director of this school?! Wait a minute... Sudden transfer... Hmm... That was you?! Why the hell did you do that, huh?!" Naruto shook his fists in anger.

Tsunade laughed a little and spoke with a firm voice: "Naruto-kun, calm down please and let us talk. Ask your questions slowly. And sit down please."

Naruto groaned, but sat down nonetheless. "So, from when are you the director, huh?"

"Like fifteen years or so, but we hadn't seen each other really long, so you couldn't know, I guess." With that said, Tsunade leaned forward a little to support her head with her arms. That motion allowed Naruto to see a LOT of Tsunade's enormous cleavage. This sight cased Naruto to blush profusely.

He gulped and asked: "So, where are hebi-ass and ero-ass, these brothers of yours?"

"Actually, Naruto-kun, we're here, kukuku." Orochimaru and Jiraiya got out of their hiding place.

"Aaaah?! Hebi-sannnin?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, duh, we're teaching, idiot." Jiraiya grinned and Orochimaru gave a smile too, creepy, but a smile.

"Ooookay, so what exactly do you teach?"

Orochimaru licked his lips and spoke up: "Chemistry, kukuku. And Ero-otouto here teaches literature."

Oh yes, Jiraiya is Orochimaru's little brother. Tsunade is the youngest of the three Sannin siblings at the age of thirty three, then is Jiraiya at the age of thirty six and the oldest is Orochimaru at the age of forty two.

"Now, finally, grrr... Why the fuck did you transfer me from my old school, huh?!" Naruto growled angrily. But his eyes showed, that he knew the answer and showed pain and sadness.

Tsunade looked sad too. "Don't make a fool of yourself, Naruto-kun, please. I know your IQ is in reality 180, which is even more than Haruno Sakura, and is topped only by Nara Shikamaru in your class. You know perfectly, that I did it because of you!"

Tsunade paused a little.

"They shunned you, hated you because of something you couldn't influence! I had to take you out of that hell! Before it'd cause you another mental breakdown. We wouldn't want to take tons of anti depression drugs, would we?"

"Yeah... Thanks... I guess..." Naruto looked really downcast and even sobbed.

Even if Orochimaru was little freak, he still was Naruto's parents friend, when they were alive. So he smiled at him with a hint of pity. Jiraiya did the same.

Tsunade walked over the table, embraced the crying Naruto, and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Shhh... It's okay, Naruto-kun. It'll be alright on this school. You'll make a lot of friends."

Tsunade often wondered, if his mood swings were caused by IT or his old school and surroundings. She came to the conclusion, that it was both of it. It was safe to say, that Naruto was an emotional wreck.

The only thing that came from Naruto was a muffled sound, which suspiciously sounded like

"I won't"

Ten minutes later, Naruto was already calm again...

"So, are you okay now, Naruto-kun?" asked him Jiraiya.

"Hai..."

Orochimaru looked relieved, well as much as he could look... "Let's talk about something else now. Where exactly do you live now?"

"Aaah... I returned to our old family manor here."

"Isn't it really dusted and so?" it was Tsunade this time.

"Yeah it is. But I suppose, on the end of the week, it will shine." Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

They were chatting like that for forty-five minutes, until Tsunade told Naruto to return to class, that started half an hour ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the class...

'He shouldn't be there so long, dealing with paperwork doesn't take so much time!' thought Temari.

"He's okay. I think he's on his way here, too." said Gaara in his usual calm voice.

Temari was shocked. "What the hell? How did you know, what I had been thinking?"

"Sister, I live with you sixteen years. I usually know patterns of your thinking and behavior. And if I do not know, it is clearly readable from your face."

The door slided open and in the class entered Naruto.

"Konnichiwa! Sorry I'm late; I had a little talk with the director."

"Ah, so you're the new student. Welcome to my class. I'm the Social sciences teacher, Sarutobi Asuma."

Sarutobi Asuma had black beard and hair, black clothes and cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, are you even allowed to smoke here?" asked Naruto curiously.

Asuma grinned. "Yeah, I have special permission. Now sit down, please."

The Hyuugas always had sharp vision. It was caused by their genes, which even made their eyes pupil less and lavender. Therefore, it was only natural, that Neji and Hinata saw Naruto's puffy eyes.

As Naruto sat down between them, Neji turned to him and asked: "Naruto-san, why are your eyes so red? Did something happen to you?" Neji actually sounded concerned.

"Hm? Neji-san? I thought you were a jerk."

Neji looked a little offended. "I prefer to call myself distant." He pouted.

Naruto looked astonished and Hinata giggled.

"Ano, so what happened to you?" It was Hinata, who asked.

"It was nothing, Hinata-san. I only have some mental problems, hehehe" Naruto flashed her another of his foxy grins.

'It seems like I don't know anything about them, huh? I would've never thought, they would be concerned about me. Well, gotta make some action to befriend them and get to know them. What would be the most suitable thing for this? Lunch? Too short. Dinner? Still short. Whole evening? Still not long enough. Sleepover? Nah, too girly... For bonding of such attitude, there needs to be a lot of time... A week is neither short nor too long. When? In two weeks begins the spring break. Where? My house should be cleaned in approximately a week as I said to Tsunade-oba-chan. In addition, it is big enough to fit fifty people in it, hah. Success! There is unfortunately a problem. I am not their friend enough for them to accept my invitation. I must work on that. But then, there wouldn't be any reason to invite them over! Gah! Maybe I'm a genius, but I can't understand the problems of human relationships!'

"Pay attention, Uzumaki!" said Asuma and playfully slammed his notebook on Naruto's head.

"Hey, Neji-san?" whispered Naruto, so that Asuma couldn't hear him.

"What? And please drop the '-san'. It makes me feel old. Call me Neji." whispered Neji back.

Hinata joined the conversation too. "Ano... Drop the '-san' at me name please too. Call me Hinata, Hinata-chan, Hina, or Hina-chan. However you wish. Arigatou."

Neji smiled. Only a few years ago, she couldn't speak like that. However, the change of school and real friends instead of those spoiled rich pricks with sticks up their ass made wonders. From interaction with her friends, she got more confidence, but her nature hadn't changed, she was still nice and caring.

"So, what did you want from me, Naruto?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for calling you a jerk. Guess I shouldn't judge book from its cover." Naruto grinned.

"Gee, thanks. It's not like it means anything for me." Neji smirked.

"Aaargh, Neji! Maybe I was right, you **ARE** jerk! Hmph."

Both turned around not to face each other... And smirked.

'Is this how it feels to have a friend? My chest hurts less...' Naruto grabbed his chest, where his heart was.

'I think I like this Naruto guy. He's funny.' Neji actually smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke got out of his car and locked it. He took out his house keys and opened the front door. He was hungry, so he went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Itachi. How was your day?" Sasuke didn't care, that his brother never answered him. He always was a quiet type.

"I'm going to my room to study."

That was the key of Sasuke's success in school. Six hours of studying a day. Three hours, then one hour of training, then studying again.

Sasuke grabbed his sandwiches and went to the second floor, to his room, then opened his bag, took out his books and began revising.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wore his respectful pink apron with the Uchiha crest on his chest. Took out the needed ingredients out of the bridge and put them on the kitchen unit. He then opened the cupboard and pulled out the cooking utensils. He was going to make (insert some Japanese food here)

After (insert time that the inserted food takes to cook) minutes, he was done. He put Itachi's dish on the table along with his chopsticks. He then sat down on his own and ate silently. Itachi didn't come. It was always like that. He would work late to the night, then go to the kitchen, and then eat all the food. Always.

Sasuke had finished eating, turned off the lights in kitchen and went to his room. He would was the dishes in the morning, when both of them will be empty.

Few minutes later...

Yellow slitted eyes glared from darkness. Then it spotted its dinner, that was, like usually, on the table.

A cat jumped on the table and ate all the food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sand siblings were sitting on the couch...

"Sister, your today behavior was certainly abnormal. What was the reason for that?" Gaara asked Temari.

Temari looked startled. "I was? I... I don't really know. How strange was it?"

Kankurou grinned. "Yeah, you were really strange. You were blushing a lot."

"Yes, that is the truth. What was the reason for this? I don't really understand."

Temari giggled and threw her arm around Gaara's shoulders. "You're old like me, yet your knowledge of human relationships is next to nil. You see, when somebody blushes like me, he is either embarrassed, or likes what he sees, or sees somebody he likes. Understood?"

Gaara absorbed the information for a few seconds and then only said: "I do."

He thought for a while again and then spoke up: "So, when you were around Naruto-san, you liked what you saw, or you saw somebody you like?"

"Aah, you're teasing me... I won't tell you!" Temari giggled, kissed Gaara on his cheek and went to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Shika, can I sit down?"

Shikamaru just grumbled, but Chouji deciphered that as: "Yeah, sure." so he lay down and offered him some chips.

"Neh, whaddya think of him? You were talking about Sasuke today, but you didn't say what you think of him yourself."

"You noticed?"

"Yeah..."

"Mendokusei... I... don't really know. He's not bad, I guess. He seems really intelligent; his IQ probably competes with mine. Yet he seems to hide it. He is overly cheerful, but sometimes his cheerfulness is forced. It's like... like... It's hard to grasp it...like he wants to hide something..."

"Sou ka... Neh, if he's so smart, why don't you play go with him tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry to say it, but yes. However, that Sasuke's an arrogant ass is nobody's fault. Could you hand me that lily?"

"Here. Why do you talk about Sasuke-kun like that?!"

"Huh? I thought you would figure it out by now, with that super brain of yours."

"Figure **what** out?"

Ino continued making some flower bouquets for a quarter of hour, while Sakura waited patiently.

"Guess there's no choice but to tell you. If I didn't you wouldn't stop nagging me, until I told you... However, before you get angry and try to kill me, understand, that I did it for you... You know... I don't really like Sasuke..."

"Nani?! Then... then why are you his fangirl along with me?!"

"Like I said, it was for you. You were shy (Not because her forehead. I want her to be pretty, here. :D) and this so called 'rivalry' made you... us, what we are today, pretty, smart, wanted, just because we competed over everything."

Sakura simply gasped... "Why are you telling me that right now?"

"I don't really know... I feel like something is forcing me to tell you the truth... Like one of these ancient mythical techniques, that produces psychological pressure... What was it called...? Ah! Shinranshin no jutsu."

"Where did you get that?"

"Mmmhm... Old family books."

"Sakura-chan."

"What?"

"Give up on Sasuke. You don't love him. It's just a crush. And even if you did, he won't return your love. Ever."

"I... I don't know if I can stop chasing after him... It's like... a habit."

They continued arranging flowers for an hour in silence...

"I'll go home now. See you tomorrow, Ino-chan."

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Groan.

A hand ascended to the alarm and...

BANG!

The alarm clock got smashed against the wall...

Naruto groaned again and dug himself out from the mountain of blankets. He walked all the way down to the kitchen, put water in the electric kettle and turned it on. A few minutes later, the water was boiling. He took the kettle and poured the hot liquid in the cup, waited exactly three minutes and then started devouring his ramen.

He then walked up to his bedroom, opened a wardrobe, took out tight black jeans and tight black T-shirt with orange and red spiral. Even when they were tight, they were very comfortable, not to mention sexy. He then went to the library, took his bag, that lied next to the table and ran down to the main entrance. He then put on his trainers, walked out, looked the door, walked to the garage, unlocked his car, got in it and drove to school. He was there fifteen minutes later.

"Who the hell is that?" and "He must be very rich!" were the reactions of students, who saw his car.

Naruto parked right next to the school entrance and walked in casually; ignoring the looks he got from the others. It was still very early, thirty minutes before the lessons began.

"Good morning, Temari-san, Kankurou-san, Gaara-san, Hina-chan." (1)

'Naruto-kun called Hinata Hina-chan? Why?' Temari felt a slight jealousy rise in her.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you. Ne, Hina-chan, could you copy me the schedule? I always have to ask somebody, when going to another class."

"Hai, here."

"You give me yours?"

"Hai, I remember it already."

"Arigatou, Hina-chan." He smiled at her.

Temari was at his table now. " Ne, Naruto-kun, you look good today."

"Thanks. But surely you didn't come to my table just to tell me I had luck with choosing my today clothes?"

"No, I didn't. Would you like to go with us for lunch on Saturday? I mean me, Gaara and Kankurou."

"Alright, but only if we go altogether with Neji, Hina-chan and the other. Ok?"

"I don't know, if the would like to come, but if the do, then it's settled!" Temari smiled at him.

"You want me to go where, hm? Naruto?"

"Gaaah! Neji! Why did you sneak up on me like that?!"

Neji smirked. "I didn't sneak up on you. You merely didn't notice me. So, where do you want me to go with you, Temari-san and her siblings?"

"A lunch."

"Okay, but you'll need to convince the others though."

"Hello, Neji-nii-chan"

"Hello, Hinata-imouto-chan." The Hyuuga cousins went to their tables and chatted happily.

At the same moment the two arrived to their places, Sasuke came.

'**He looks hot!'**

'You again?! Get the hell outta my head!"

'**Kukuku'**

A few minutes later, when everybody was there, the bell rang.

In the class entered a black haired woman with red contact lenses.

"Good morning class, take your brushes and let's go to the studio."

"Today's theme is emotions inside you"

"**YOSH!** I shall now paint my Flames of Youth and my infinite love for Sakura-chan!" said, well, guess who...

"Mendokusei..." you can guess again...

"So, what will you paint, Naruto-kun?" said Temari.

"I don't know, how the outcome will be, but I'll let my emotions flow into it and make an awesome painting!" nearly yelled Naruto and smiled genuinely at her, which caused Temari to blush.

"Hn. Like you could produce a real art." Yep, that was Sasuke. He was painting already.

"Gaaah! Urusai, Uchiha-teme! I can make a thousand times better painting than you!" Naruto began painting so hard, that the paint splashed everywhere, even to his face.

Temari giggled and Sasuke smirked. The subject went on with continuous competing between Sasuke, Naruto and Temari. And the resulting pictures were like this: Temari's was a fan with its paper in the color of desert and red kanji 'Ai' on it, the same one as her brother had on his forehead. Sasuke's picture was a shattered Uchiha crest on a black background. Naruto's painting had a black background too. Right in the middle was a red circle with a black strip. From it ran nine thick red lines. They seemed to turn inside just where yellow and white edge began.

"That's beautiful, Naruto-kun!"

"Hn."

"Haa! Teme! You just won't admit that it's better than yours!"

Naruto continued pestering Sasuke for five minutes until he snapped: "Aaah! Fine! It's better than mine, that's what you wanted to hear?!" Sasuke huffed and folded his arms on his chest.

To say Naruto and Temari were surprised would be an understatement. They were even more than astonished.

"I... I got a real emotion out of you?"

Temari giggled and Naruto stared with wide eyes for another minute then laughed with Temari. Soon, Sasuke joined the laugh too. He hadn't laughed like that for years and boy, how he enjoyed it!

When they finished laughing, the still beaming Naruto said: "You both look beautiful when you smile!" To his surprise, this innocent (for him) compliment made them **both **blush.

"But you don't smile often, do you, Sasuke?"

"I only do it with friends."

"Do you have any, hm?"

"Of course I have!" defended himself Sasuke, but under Naruto's questioning look, he admitted: "Well, not really..."

Temari was surprised. "But what about hm... what their names were... Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino etc.?"

"They are merely acquaintances of mine."

"Then let's change that! Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto; do you want to be my friend?" Naruto smiled at him and offered his hand. Sasuke smiled at him too. Not one of his smirks, but a warm smile. He then accepted Naruto's hand.

"Sabaku no Temari." "Uchiha Sasuke." They too shook their hands.

"See? You've got two new friends in a minute! It's not that hard, when you're nice!"

"Yeah, but I can't be always nice, it'd ruin my image!" They all grinned.

"Aaah, excellent, you three decided to paint your emotions abstractly. I give you all A+."

Kurenai went to the front and announced: "You may all go."

Everyone gathered up their things and left the studio after two hours of concentrated painting.

Naruto took out his new schedule form Hinata, which, as Naruto noticed, smelled nicely like her, and look what the next subject was. And it was two-hour chemistry with Orochimaru.

Naruto groaned.

"Something wrong, Usuratonkachi?"

"The only thing wrong here is Hebi-sannin."

"Hebi-sannin? And who would that be, Naruto-kun?"

"Orochimaru," grumbled Naruto.

"You know him?" asked curiously Sasuke.

"Yeah, old family friend."

Temari was curious as well: "Then why don't you like him?"

"He's too freaky for his own good, and his snakes give me the creeps... Hey, is this some kind of interrogation or what?"

Temari and Sasuke grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Naruto-kun, kukuku. Hello class."

"Here it goes again," moaned Naruto.

"Mendokusei..."

"So, today, we'll continue with biochemistry and organic chemistry."

The two hours went pretty uneventful, fortunately for Naruto. He was surprised, for like a millionth time this day. It seemed, like Orochimaru didn't want to make Naruto sad, after what he saw yesterday. Not that the other students noticed it. For them, Orochimaru was as creepy as always.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch...

Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the Konoha teams' table. He put them before the others and said: "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Uchiha Sasuke. Would you like to be our friends?" Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then smiled...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) This isn't going to be Naruhina fic!

A/N: I didn't really know, how to make Temari as a sister, because I never had a real one, so I modeled her after my unbiological sister. And she is all cuddly and snuggly with me, therefore, I made Temari a little cuddly and snuggly with Gaara.

And! Click on that button on the left bottom of the page and write me a constructive review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Why would I waste time here if I did? I would've made another chapter for my fans. :D

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'**Blah'** inner Sasuke and a certain somebody.

---Chapter 3: Bonding---

"Haruno Sakura. I will gladly be your friend."

Naruto, who was still holding Sasuke's shoulders from behind, clearly felt the shiver that ran on his body.

"Only if you stop attaching yourself to me and stop being an annoying fan girl."

"I've decided to stop chasing after you already." Sakura offered her hand and Sasuke accepted it, but still suspiciously.

'Her hand is really small and warm.' noticed Sasuke.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Ino saw another suspicious look in Sasuke's eyes and giggled.

"I've only pretended that I am one of your rabid fan girls. No need to fear me..."

And so began the tedious task of making friends for Sasuke, which lasted until the end of lunch break. But the outcome had much bigger price than forty minutes of their live. Konoha teams even started a friendship with the Sand siblings.

Naruto took out his new schedule, inhaled its sweet scent and looked what was next.

Everybody except Lee and Naruto groaned and moaned. Physical education.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Crap! We've got only ten minutes!"

They all ran to changing rooms... Separately, mind you...

"Yosh! It's time to evoke the Flames of Youth in you by running ten laps around this field!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" yelled Lee and sped off. Everybody groaned again and began doing the crazy task. Each lap was three hundred meters long.

Ten minutes later...

"Yosh! You shall now make three hundred push-ups, three hundred squats and three hundred sit-ups!"

"Yosh! I shall now prove that Flames of Youth shine brightly in me and do two times as much!

"Ah Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

And they hugged with sunset, which somehow got behind them.

Naruto and the others had already begun on their task, so that they didn't have to look at them.

"Damn! Who is this Gai?! Some kind of lunatic or what?!" moaned Naruto between push-ups.

"He's like this. You'll get used to it. What you won't get used to though are these tasks, that are only for maniacs like him!" muttered Sasuke.

Temari was already making sit-ups.

'Temari's sweat had completely drenched her T-shirt. It's... It's making her nipples clearly visible... she's not wearing a bra...' Naruto nearly drooled and blushed. Just then, Temari giggled. 'Damn you, Ero-sannin! From that time, years ago, when you forced me to read that dirty book of yours, I became a pervert! No! It can't be! I must resist!' With that, Naruto began banging his head on the ground. He resisted the urge to stare at her again and began squats just not to see her. However, unfortunately for Naruto, there was Sasuke doing squats as well. That caused Naruto to see perfectly Sasuke's athletic body through his shirt. Naruto nearly drooled again.

"Goddamn fucking shit! Must resist the temptation!'

'**Even when he's hot, growl.'**

'Who the hell was asking you, ass?'

'**Admit it, what you would like to fuck his brain out AND let him fuck your brain out!'**

'Urusai! No wonder I'm bi! It's you! You're completely gay!'

"Yosh! You may now go and shower your youthful bodies!"

Everybody was walking like slugs, except Naruto who dashed towards the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yosh! You shall now make two hundred push-ups, two hundred squats and two hundred sit-ups!"

"Yosh! I shall now prove that Flames of Youth shine brightly in me and do two times as much!

"Ah Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

And they hugged with sunset, which somehow got behind them.

Naruto and the others had already begun on their task, so that they didn't have to look at them.

"Damn! Who is this Gai?! Some kind of lunatic or what?!" moaned Naruto between push-ups.

"He's like this. You'll get used to it. What you won't get used to though are these tasks, that are only for maniacs like him!" muttered Sasuke.

Temari was already making sit-ups.

'Ah, Naruto-kun's already drenched... It's making his body clearly visible. He is muscular, but not too bulky. He has perfect figure... That time, Naruto looked at her and she giggled.

'I shouldn't stare at him so much.' Temari shook her head.

Naruto began banging his head on the ground.

'Hm? Why is he doing that? Why would anybody do that? Maybe he wants to do himself a concussion that he wouldn't have to do this. Smart!

"Yosh! You may now go and shower your youthful bodies!"

She lifted herself up slowly, because her muscles ached a lot. Naruto jumped up and sprinted towards the building.

"Where does he get all that energy? I'm at my limit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yosh! You shall now make two hundred push-ups, two hundred squats and two hundred sit-ups!"

"Yosh! I shall now prove that Flames of Youth shine brightly in me and do two times as much!

"Ah Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

And they hugged with sunset, which somehow got behind them.

Naruto and the others had already begun on their task, so that they didn't have to look at them.

"Damn! Who is this Gai?! Some kind of lunatic or what?!" moaned Naruto between push-ups.

"He's like this. You'll get used to it. What you won't get used to though are these tasks, that are only for maniacs like him!" muttered Sasuke.

'Kono Usuratonkachi has body like me! Athletic...'

'**Certainly nice build, kukuku...'**

'Goddamn! Fucking shut up!'

'**Yes, perfect ass. I know how glad would you get inside it with your...'** (dramatic music)

'I don't want to hear it! Get the fuck outta my head!'

'**You're in denial.'**

'What?!'

'**You're in denial, that you're beginning to be in love with him! Kukuku...'**

'Am not!'

'**Are too!'**

'Am not!'

'**Are too! Why won't you just admit it and make it easy for me to corrupt your mind?!'**

Forty-five and half second later...

'Yeah.'

'**What?'**

'I want to fuck his brain out!'

"Yosh! You may now go and shower your youthful bodies!"

Sasuke lifted himself up. He was tired, but not as much as the others. Naruto jumped up and dashed to the building.

'How the hell does he have all so much energy?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinaaata-chan! Your boobies have grown from the last time!" Squealed Ino and groped Hinata's breasts. Hinata squealed too, but from embarrassment.

Temari squeezed her own breasts to compare hers to Hinata's. They were only a little smaller, but still big and firm, like she'd have plastics, but she didn't. She ran her hands down her waist, hips and began enjoying the shower yet again.

Temari had the body of a goddess. Slender yet curvaceous. Full bust, slum waist, womanly hips and long legs. She was taller than every girl classmate of hers, but still half a head shorter than Naruto.

She sighed. 'I could get any boy I wanted, but with Gaara's scary and overprotective nature... Well... Maybe I'm glad... Better wait for the right man, than these sex possessed asses from our class. Except Naruto-kun, of course. He seems pure and innocent and is one of these boys, who actually blush. That's soooo cute!'

Temari stepped out of the shower, dried herself and her hair. Then she tied them in her usual hairstyle, four bunches, as weird as it was, that her hair only spiked when tied, otherwise straight, and two bangs that covered the sides or her forehead. (A/N: Lol, weird sentence. But I like it!) She opened her bag, took out underwear, and put it on. They were heaven white. Then she put on white T-shirt with 'Ai' kanji, she got from Gaara. It was a little short and it showed her abdomen. After that, she wore desert colored shorts, which covered only a little less than half of her thighs. But she didn't care. Konoha temperature was always high.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried hard, oh so very hard to hide his erection. 'How would it look, if I, Uchiha Sasuke, would be seen having an erection, while here's no sexual stimulus. At least for them.'

There was the source of his erection. Butt naked under the shower.

'**Wow!'**

'Yeah, his ass is even prettier naked and he certainly doesn't lack penis.'

'**He's perfect! Wait a minute... You agree with me? No mental shouting to get me out of your head?'**

‚Don't get cocky, bastard. I've merely accepted your existence and getting you out would be, as Shikamaru'd say, too troublesome.'

‚**Cool, kukuku.'**

Naruto dried himself, ran his fingers through his hair to get it spiky again and put on his boxers with hearts.

„Nice boxers."

„Thanks. Ne, Sauke, why do you gel your hair? It's like duck's butt and these bangs of your's look like Sephiroth or something. Besides, it's not like you look bad with your hair down."

Sasuke blushed, but hid it with a turn.

„Hn. I just don't like it down. I'd look exactly like Itachi, my brother. And I look like idiot with short hair. Similar to Kiba here."

One minute later...

„Hey! Are you trying to imply that I'm an idiot?!" Kiba shook his fist in front of Naruto's face.

„Yeah, that's pretty much what I wanted to."

„Gaah! I'll kill you!"

„Hn. Calm down, dobe. It was only a joke."

„A joke?! However, it wasn't funny and I'll still kill you!"

Kiba tried to attack Sasuke, but between them suddenly appeared Naruto from thin air and caught Kiba's hand. He growled.

„I won't tolerate fighting amongst friends!"

„Sorry," said Kiba.

„Hn." ‚So fast! How did he do it?!' thought Sasuke stunned.

Naruto slowly walked back, took his black garments, dumped them in his sports bag. Pulled out his new clothes, which consisted of another black T-shirt with red and orange spiral, yet loose this time, and blue shorts. He began to put his clothing on, but unfortunately, for him, he began with his shorts so... „Hey, nice tattoo!" said one of his unknown male classmates.

„Yeah, thanks." ‚Tattoo my ass'

„When did you get it?" asked Sasuke.

„Four years ago." ‚Yeah, right. Goddamn! I hate to lie!'¨

„What is it?"

„I don't really know. Liked the design."

„Sou ka."

Naruto put on his T-shirt, took his bag and went to his lock. (A/N: I don't really know how it's called, the things we have in school and have our books and so in it. My friend told me so and I believed her.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‚Hungry...' Naruto face-faulted. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

„Hm? That was you, Naruto-kun? Are you that hungry?"

„I haven't had lunch, I was making friends for Sasuke, remember?"

„Hai. I have a bento with me, so at the break, I'll let you have a half of it, okay?"

„Sankyu, Temari-s... You don't mind if I call you only Temari, do you?"

„No, we're friends, so it doesn't really matter."

„Hey! You two! No talking in my class!... Wait a sec... I haven't seen you around here... Ah! You're the new kid!"

Anko was now sitting on Naruto's table with her facing him. „You know, you look really cute!" Anko caressed his cheek and ran her finger along his whiskers.

„You get beautiful eyes too. Kinda reminds me of Yondy-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened a little, but he always had a knack for emotion control...

Anko suddenly leaned forward and kissed Naruto. She quickly slipped her tongue in his mouth and started exploring it. However, Naruto wasn't so submissive, and entwined his own tongue with hers. They were battling for dominance for about a minute, which resulted in a very lustful and passionate kiss. Anko broke it up too quick for Naruto.

"And a pretty good kisser. Take that as your welcome present." Anko grinned.

"Now, let's go back to biology..."

Everybody was stunned...

"Awww, come on! A little innocent kiss!"

"A little innocent kiss?! You literally shoved your tongue down his throat!" yelled Temari.

"My, my... A little protective, aren't we?"

Temari blushed. "I am NOT! It just isn't appropriate to kiss your student!"

"Pfft, whatever. And by the way, I didn't shove it down his throat. He fought back."

Anko grinned maniacally...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I only have one pair of chopsticks."

"What does that mean?"

"That I'll have to feed you, or you'll be hungry, because I certainly don't want to be."

"But that's really unhygienic!"

"And really romantic too!" Temari giggled.

"Hm... Okay... I'll let you feed me, only if you let me feed you."

Naruto mischievously grinned.

"Alright! Who'll be first?"

'Damn! I awaited, that she would say no!' "Ladies first."

"Ok! Open wide!"

"Ah! Mmmmmhm. Delicious. Who made it?"

"Here, your turn."

Naruto accepted the chopsticks, took a ball of rice with a shrimp and lifted it up to Temari's mouth.

"Ah! It was made by Gaara. He only cooks few times a month, so enjoy it."

"Gaara-san?!" Naruto was so surprised, that he dropped the ball on Temari's T-shirt.

"Ah! Sorry, I..." Naruto took a napkin and tried to wipe it off. Until he noticed, that it fell on her right where her chest was. Both blushed.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to touch y-y-your..."

"It's okay, wait a minute." Temari took napkin out of Naruto's hand and wiped it off. She smiled and said: "Now, let's continue eating, okay?"

"H-hai."

Sasuke was fuming. Fuming, that Temari was trying to steal his Naruto-kun!

'Wait! _My_Naruto-kun? Where did that come from? Not from you, did it?'

'**No. You're jealous, kukuku.'**

'What?! Why would I be jealous?!'

'**You're developing feelings for him.'**

'No! I am not! I only have sexual attraction to him!'

'**You wouldn't be jealous, kukuku.'**

Gaara smirked.

Naruto sighed contently. "That was good. You know, with us, men, love comes through stomach. Arigatou, Temari-chan."

'He called me Temari-chan? That's nice.'

"You went fast from Temari to Temari-chan." She grinned.

"Small action can make great friendships. You went from friend to close friend."

"Only by this food?"

"It's not the food. It's the principle. Only a few people had been ever nice to me, this when somebody's really nice, he climbs high up in my precious persons ranking ladder."

"I thought you had"

Naruto abruptly cut her off: "I lied. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why did I lie to you?"

"No, why did you felt the need to lie, to shelter yourself behind it, to find new friends so desperately?"

"I never, and I mean never had one. How come you analyzed me so easily?"

"We were the same. Nobody in Suna liked us. So we moved here... Well, it wan't succesful though... Until you came, that is."

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Hello, my students! Your respectable professor Sannin Jiraiya is here! First of all, your compulsory reading for this month isn't written by an author you've never seen with you own eyes. Actually, it's me!"

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." groaned Naruto.

"Ah, come on, Obi-wan!" said Jiraiya. "It's my most famous book, the beautiful Icha Icha Paradise!"

"NO! Do not ever read that book! It's pornography!"

However, that statement only made them want to read it more, except the Naruto crew, of course.

"It isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"NO!"

"If it wouldn't be pornographic, why would you gather information for it in onsen?"

"Ehm, you see... Ah..."

"Ha! Got ya! It is porn!"

"Tch, whatever. Read it if you want. Now, let's begin the lesson...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you live, Naruto-kun?"

They were at the front gate.

"Hokage street 4."

"As in **the **Hokage street?!" asked him surprised Kankurou.

"Yeah."

"Holy crap!" shouted Kankurou with jaw hanging on the floor.

"Wanna come for a sec?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Behave yourself properly, Kankurou."

"Okay, get into my car."

"Wow, Mercedes-Benz CL55 AMG! Beautiful!" said Kankurou with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks, now get in." They threw their bags in the boot and entered the car.

Fifteen minutes later...

"I wouldn't call this house. It's a mansion!" said Temari and whistled. Naruto blushed.

"Let me park the car, come in again." Naruto skillfully drove the car in the garage.

"Oh, wow! Aston Martin Vanquish, Jaguar XJ 220, Mercedes-Benz S-class and Ferrari 456M GTA along with this Mercedes-Benz CL55 AMG. All in black. You got the perfect garage, man!"

"Arigatou. Come this way." Naruto opened a door and they walked through a corridor to hall.

"This way to the living room and down the stairs is pool." The living room was 8 x 16 meters. There was a couch, giant flat TV, a table and six chairs. From it lead four doors, to the kitchen, dining room, gym and hall. Naruto showed all to them. After that, they went back to entrance.

"Through this door is the Games room. You can play pool, table tennis, table football, air hockey and some darts. From there, you can go further to arcade."

"Arcade?" Suddenly, there were stars in Kankurou's eyes. "Can I go in?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll show you the house and you can come in."

They went through all the house up to the Main Bedroom, which was at least two and half times bigger than the other ones.

"Naruto-kun? Why is everywhere here so dusty?"

"Ah, Gomen. I came here three days ago. I had only been able to clean some essential rooms and buy new computers, games to arcade and films to entertainment room. And I loaded cupboards with instant ramen." Naruto grinned.

"Can I go to the arcade now?"

"No, you can't." said Temari not even looking at him.

Kankurou pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I got a perfect idea! We're gonna help Naruto clean his house!"

Naruto was stunned. "T...Thank you very much for your help." Naruto smiled his nicest smile. Not one of his usual foxy grins, but a nice and calm smile.

"Let's start with bar down there."

"Hai. Let's go!" They walked down the stairs.

Between third and second floor, Naruto asked Temari: "Ne, Temari-chan, how come they listen to you?"

"I'm the oldest from us. We are three egged triplets. Really rare, you know. I was born first. And besides, the fear what I might do!"

There was a strange glint in her eyes. Gaara and Kankurou shuddered.

"I see."

They were now at the bar.

"Wait a minute, I'll go for cleaning detergents." said Naruto and left for kitchen.

After the bar was all shiny, they went to... "Kyaaah! You've got karaoke! Awesome!"

"Yeah. I bought new TV and electronics."

"We just have to sing here sometimes." there were stars in Temari's eyes now. Weird how similar can siblings be...

The entire house took them four hours!

"Gah, I'm tired." moaned Temari and fell down on the couch.

"Yes, I am exhausted too. I must now rest my body for a while." said Gaara and sat down on the couch.

"I'm so tired, that I don't even have the energy to go to the arcade." groaned Kankurou and fell down on the couch too.

"Okay! What do we do now?" nearly yelled Naruto with a grin plastered to his face.

"Naruto-kun," told him Temari tiredly, "We're too exhausted to do anything. How do you have so much energy anyways?"

"I am too curious of this endless source of energy." said Gaara and nodded sagely.

"Cheerfulness is the key! Try it! You'll get a surge of stamina right on the spot!"

Temari, Gaara and Kankurou concentrated. After a while, Temari spoke up: "Seems like it's working only for you." They sighed.

"Hey, Naruto, if you have so much power left, why don't you make us a dinner? I'm starving here." Kankurou rubbed his stomach.

"Me too."

"I also feel a certain degree of emptiness in my stomach."

"Alright! I'll make you a super dinner!" yelled Naruto and pumped his fist up in the air.

Exactly thirty-two minutes and seventeen seconds later, it was done. The Sand siblings' eyes nearly literally popped out from the amount of food that was on the table in the dining room. They had never seen so much food before.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

The Sibs said "Itadakimasu" each in their own way and began eating. Naruto smiled and joined them.

One hour later, everything was gone. They were now sitting on the couch back in living room.

"Ah! What was delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Half sighed, half-said Temari.

"Books. You have to cook good, if you live alone."

"Yes, we too live alone. You should learn how to cook, sister. So that I and Kankurou wouldn't always have to prepare meals."

"Hai, hai, hai! But I'll only learn from Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blushed. "Gaah! But hell, why not? If you'll come after school, I'll teach you."

They spent next half an hour later in silence, resting.

"Let us go home now, we won't bother you anymore, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I don't wanna gooo... Still too full to move!" whined Kankurou."

"Lift yourself up, Kankurou. I will not tolerate bothering our host."

"Okay, okay. Come on Temari, let's go." No response... "Temari?"

"Mmmhm." She moaned.

"Pssht. She's asleep, you moron."

"Uh-oh, Gaara, I don't want to wake her up." Kankurou gulped.

"I too certainly do not want to wake her up." even Gaara looked a little scared.

"Why not?"

"She has this weird kind of reflex. When you try to wake her up, she hits you... And believe me, you don't want to get hit by her. She has a kind of freakish strength." Kankurou gulped again.

"Then there is only one possibility." said Naruto, holding his chin."

"Wake her up with a stick?" asked Kankurou honestly. Gaara cocked his eyebrow-less brow.

"No, you moron. Let's take her to a room. I'll carry her." Naruto picked her up bridal style. 'She's light' thought he, whilst carrying her up to the fourth floor.

"Don't worry, I'll let her have my room and sleep in some other." Naruto opened the Main Bedroom door by his foot, climbed on his knees to the middle of the bed (it was three and half x five meters) and laid her down.

'She's cute, sleeping like this. Kind of angelic..."

"Release her hair from her hairstyle." ordered him Gaara.

"Okay." Naruto undid her bunches.

**THUD! **

Darkness...

Naruto's body fell down right next to Temari, with his right hand on her abdomen.

"..."

"Why did you do that, Gaara?"

"It is for their own good."

"If you say so." 'I wonder, if matchmaking always needs violence.'

"I am tired. I am now going to rest my body."

"What? It's only eight p.m.!"

"I tired from cleaning this house. If you are not tired yet, go entertain yourself to the first floor."

"I'll go. Good night, Gaara."

Gaara entered a room right next to Main Bedroom, took off his jeans and went to sleep. Kankurou joined him two hours later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Main Bedroom had been built with a window to east, so in the morning, sun shone brightly in it. And with the sun, a certain blonde girl woke up.

"Mmmhmm..." Temari stirred. She didn't open her eyes just yet.

"Hm?" 'There's something comfortable under me. It's soft and warm... And there's something around my waist too... I'll enjoy the feeling for another while...'

"Mmmm..." moaned Naruto and moved his hand to Temari's rear.

'Moan? Something moving to my butt? Oh, no...'

Temari slowly opened her eyes. 'Yep, there is definitely something comfy under me. Black T-shirt, red-orange spiral... Oh, I have a bad feeling about this...'

Temari turned her had up, to look at her 'bed's' head... "Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Temari-chan?" 'What is she doing on me? I feel something soft in my hand. I'll try to squeeze it.'

Unknowingly to him, he groped Temari's butt. She moaned. Naruto's and Temari's eyes widened in realization. Suddenly, they were on different ends of the bed. Both blushed.

"W-w-we didn't do anything, did we?" said Temari, with her eyes still wide.

"I don't think so, we still have our clothes on..."

Temari sighed with relief. "But why were we sleeping in the same bed?"

"I don't remember. You fell asleep down in the living room, I carried you here... And then I don't remember anything..."

"The it's okay... I guess... Maybe you fainted or something... What time is it?"

Naruto glanced at his watch. "It's seven thirty o'clock."

"Then we still have a plenty of time. I'll go shower, if you don't mind."

Temari lifted herself up and went for the door. In the frame, she stopped, grinned and said: "You know, Naruto-kun... You were pretty comfortable." She then went to the seventh bathroom that was right next to the bedroom.

Naruto heard shower turned on. He still sat on the bed, stunned.

An hour later, Naruto and Sand siblings were done and in the car. Naruto drove them to school. After fifteen minutes of Naruto's crazy driving, they were there.

"Go to class, please, I have something to settle up. Will you please take my back-pack in?" said Naruto in front of their class.

"Hai." said Temari, took his bag and went to class.

Naruto walked down the corridor and to an upper floor. He knocked on a cabinet and waited patiently for her to open.

"Ah, it's you! Come in and tell me, what you want." said Anko and grinned.

Naruto went in and closed the door.

Anko sat down and crossed her legs. She had a miniskirt. That would normally induce a blush from Naruto if he wouldn't be here for serious matters.

"What did you know of my father, Uzumaki Yondaime?! Anko-sensei."

Naruto scowled and Anko grinned again...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Owari da! In this chapter, I made something like in The Lost, the second season, and wrote something from three views, like in the Swan. There will be one more chapter of Falling in love arc and then, the action begins! Well, there was a small glimpse of what Gaara might do in this chapter. Yeah, by the way, English's not my mother's language. It's not even second. It's third! do, if the're any mistakes, tell me.

Today's my birthday! Yay! So take this as a present for you! And you should give a present to me and review :D


End file.
